Match
by LnSoul
Summary: Heh. The title works on so many levels...Kenji and Uriko are holding a sparring match...from BOTH POVs. This is my second fic on the net, and my first BR so R/R!!!


Match   
  
A/N: This is my first BR fic, and my second on FFNET. However, I don't care if you flame me or whatever, just R&R! Positive or not, I want to hear it.   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any characters or the original plots from the BRI, II, and III games. They belong to Hudson and Activision. That being said, DON'T SUE ME!!!   
  
  
Read from Uriko's POV or,   
  
Read from Kenji's POV or,   
  
Read both!   
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
  
  
Uriko's POV   
  
  
The sky is an indescribable shade of blue and the sun fills the air with warmth and serenity. Not that any serenity in this place would last long. Kenji had picked the place, this empty field of grass bordered by a forest and a river on either side. I had picked the time, the 2nd Saturday of the month, 1:00 P.M. This was the second time we had met like this; the first time Kenji had won. I wasn't about to let that happen again! He's quick, but everyone knows that cats are quicker than moles! I giggled to myself. Of course, leading up to the fight, I can only think of him. It's pretty pointless trying to concentrate on fighting when his face is plastered on my mind. He's grown a lot since the incident with the ZLF a few years back. His azure bangs of those days have been replaced by his current hazelnut hair. That was hardly normal, but what is normal with this boy? More giggles. I really have to stop doing that. His eyes, those beautiful, deep eyes of his, take on the same color of his hair. Then came his perfect cheekbones, and his equally perfect nose. Then, then his lips. Those lips that turn into that million-dollar smile that he flashes at me sometimes. Those lips that you could just--   
"Uriko!"   
It was him. Of course, I should have known he'd be early. Maybe if I were a lion like Gado I'd have enough courage to tell him. Maybe, what if, if only, all these stupid words are starting off my sentences. No giggles this time. Just a sigh. I advance to where he is waiting, trying to shake off my thoughts. He's wearing a white tee shirt and sweatpants. Not his usual fighting attire. Oh well. He smiles at me, and I barely remain standing. I'm starting to just want to get this fight over with, so he won't see how weak I really am.   
"Are you ready?" he asks me.   
"Of course!" I say trying to sound enthusiastic through a fake smile. I hope he thinks it's genuine. He looks at me, a little worried and unconvinced, but he doesn't say anything. We form a common battle setup, an imaginary circle with each of us taking a stance at an opposite side. His face is now as solid as stone, no expression giving me a clue as to what he's thinking, let alone what he'll do. Before I know it He's in the air above my head. He sure does like that move. I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of catching me off guard! Quickly I morph into my zoanthrope form. A half morph, really, kinda like a human kitten. I actually like this better than a different zoanthrope form; I'm way faster and way more powerful than most people think I am. Which is an advantage. But of course, Kenji knows. I deliver him two swift scratches with my right foot as he lands behind me. Bet he didn't expect that. All of a sudden, I'm feeling a lot more confidant, and my head is clear. Yeah, I'm gonna win this! I smile as I approach him with amazing speed, him still recovering from my attack. I crouch down like the kitten I am and I pounce! Yeah! Yeah! Ye-what?! A LOG?! But, but, but where'd he go? I turn around in confusion. He isn't anywhere! Then I hear it. The sound he makes when he teleports. Above! Of course! I mentally slap myself as he drives his foot between my shoulders. Pain! Ow! I stagger forward, but I'm not down yet! Not by a long shot! I drive my back into him, and start one of my combo strings. He backs away in the middle of my combo. Not good, not good! C'mon, focus Uriko! Kenji is engulfed with a blinding light, and I'm hurled back about fifteen feet. It's amazing how much punishment I can take. A normal girl would be unconscious or even dead after that! Of course, those claws of his are a little intimidating. Who am I kidding?! Those things are downright scary! Don't think about those, 'Riko! Quickly, I start a short punching combo ending in an uppercut, which amazingly connects. That's more like it! I jump after him to make an aerial assault, but he's recovered already! He really is a fast healer! His left claw sends me falling back towards the ground, but I'm a fast healer too! A swift kick to his shin followed by one to his gut. Yeah! He's back to human! Now time to-"Aah!" I audibly gasp. His shirt! It must have ripped when he transformed! And he's-he's-he's so hot! I guess he doesn't realize how hot he is, 'cause he's flying back at me again! His patented flying kick sends me to the ground. I feel really weak, like I'm going to transform back to human. I can't keep this up! I decide I'm going to end it! Yeah! Comin' up, 'Riko's Amazing Super Ball! Yeah! I pounce at him as I begin the super move. Then I hear him yelling.   
"Lightning!"   
Nooo! Not now! He grabs me before I can respond. He and I fly upwards. Normally I would be scared of the pain about to be inflicted across my body, but he's sooo close! He's practically hugging me! His bare chest is so warm, even through my shirt. I blush like mad, and am glad that he's behind me and can't see my face. I close my eyes and smile, forgetting the ground as we fall back to the earth. Then-SPLOOSH!!! The cold water felt so good against me as I stood up in the shallow water. We had landed in the river!!! Good thing I wasn't still in beast form. I HATE wet fur! I open my eyes, and he's in front of me. Whoa! He's blushing! I wonder where that came from? He looks in a different direction.   
"Sorry 'bout that!" he weakly says.   
A huge, possibly devilish grin spreads across my face. "You'd better be! You could've gotten my fur wet!" I yell as my hands move faster than lightning, splashing him from every direction. A barrier of water forms between us and eventually I stop. "Wha?" He's gone! "Kenji? Kenji! C'mon Kenji, this isn't funny!!!" Where is he???"   
"GOTCHA!!!" He bellows as he pops up from beneath the surface of the water and he grabs me. My quick shriek quickly turns into too many giggles to count. I calm down and realize he's still holding me. He seems unsure of what he's going to do, and kind of timid. I put my hands on his chest in a weak attempt to escape. "Kenji, I-I, I-" Faster than a bullet, as always, Kenji closed the distance between us. I gasped into his mouth, then closed my eyes and returned the kiss. Our tongues met for the first time, and they moved together in a dance I'm sure hasn't been invented yet. Eventually we pulled apart, gasping for air. I smile at him as I say, "I guess you won again."   
"No" he smiles back. "It was a tie."   
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
  
  
Kenji's POV   
  
I stare at the inside of my eyelids as I meditate, or try to at least. I open my eyes and the soft, afternoon light of the sun fills them. I don't blink. I can hear birds chirping all around me. I really love this spot. I guess that's why I picked it for the match. For the match with her. With Uriko... Damn! Can't I do anything without thinking about her? My concentration is shot! I can't even prepare for whatever new training Long has put her through. I guess I'll just take it as it comes. Of course, she's late. She even picked the time! I guess it was stupid of me to come an hour early. Too late now. I can remember the last time we did this, about a week ago. I just barely beat her. It's like whatever I do she can match it. That's probably one of the reasons I like her so much. Like? No, that's not it. Then what is it? I'm so confused... Why is it that I always smile whenever I see her face? I can remember exactly what she looked like the first time I saw her, those few years ago. She looks a lot like she did, but now she has an air of greatness around her, somewhat enhancing all of her features. I can see her honey-drop strands of hair always in her face. It's hard to resist the urge to brush them away from her eyes. Yes, those eyes. Those perfect orbs of amber that I could stare into for hours, if I had the courage to. Her pale, smooth skin is perfectly accented with her cherry lips. If I could only-huh? I hear her giggle, and I smile to myself. She has the best laugh. "Uriko!" I yell. She seems lost in thought when she comes over to me. She's wearing a red tee shirt with jean shorts. She looks good in anything. "Are you ready?" I question.   
"Of course!" She replies quickly with a grin on her face. Hmm, I think she's hiding something. Who am I to judge, though? We take stances facing each other. I look at her. She's trying to analyze my facial expression. Well, she's not going to get anywhere doing that! I start first by jumping above her. Directly below me there was a blinding light. Not good for the mole-boy. Her right foot, or paw I should say, lashes at me twice. Those nails of hers are worse than any knife ever forged. I try to recover and she's coming at me. Not this time. Quickly, I teleport above her. I spin down to the confused girl, digging my foot between her shoulders. I know that she's not wounded from it. She's a lot stronger than that. Of course while I'm thinking she immediately starts again by backing into me, then performing one of her famous combo strings. Before I'm in too deep, I back off and morph. She gets hurled back about fifteen feet, I'd say. Now it's cat vs. mole. My zoanthrope form is extremely powerful. Quick, strong, and lethal claws. I think she's intimidated by them. She starts up another combo. It's amazing how persistent she is! Her uppercut sends my skyward. I'm not down yet, Uriko! I recover in midair much to her surprise. I send her back down with my left claw, but she recovers as well, much to my surprise. She sends a quick kick to my shin and to my stomache and before I know what's happening I'm human again. I half-expected her to continue her assault, but I realize that she's looking at me really weirdly. Hmph. She's probably scheming some counter-attack combo or something. Well, then I'll let her test it. I come flying at her with a midair kick. She's almost out. Uh-oh. She pounced. That can only mean one thing, so I need to do something! "Lightning!" I shout and grab her as she morphs back to human. We hurtle upward. I realize that I'm holding her, and I start to regret it because she's about to get hurt. A lot. Discretely, I smell her hair. Smells of honey and cinnamon fill my head. I savor the smell as we fall to the ground together. Then-SPLOOSH!!! The refreshing water completely smothers me, and I resurface. We had landed in the river! She's in front of me, and her hair is matted to her forehead. Just like her shirt to her skin--? Her shirt is clinging to her chest and--I blush, then look away. "Sorry 'bout that!" I say, hoping she doesn't realize what I'm really apologizing for. A grin that I've never seen before creeped up on her face.   
"You'd better be! You could've gotten my fur wet!" She yells as I'm barraged by her splashes from every possible angle. She ends her splash-attack. I slip underwater. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying under the water. Of course, It's me, the mole, just like hearing something on top of the ground from beneath. "Wha?" "Kenji? Kenji! C'mon Kenji, this isn't funny!!!" I smile to myself. I then decide to come back up. "GOTCHA!!!" I scream as I grab her. She shrieks, than giggles uncontrollably. I love the way she giggles, she's so beautiful when she does it. Wait, I love the way she giggles? Do I? Is it? I look at her and she is looking a little scared. I realized I'm still holding her. What am I supposed to do? She tries to push me away by putting her bare hands on my chest, and from the skin-to-skin contact I realize why she was looking at me awkward earlier.   
"Kenji, I-I, I-"   
"Do something, fool! Are you just going to deny you love her forever?" That stupid nagging voice in the back of my head said. For once, I paid attention to it. I kissed her. She gasped into my mouth, then she returned the kiss. Whoa, she's returning the kiss! Our tongues meet, and they dance some dance I'm sure Uriko knows. Eventually we pulled apart, gasping for air.   
"I guess you won again" she smiled up at me.   
"No" I smiled back, "It was a tie."   
  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? PLEASE tell me! I don't care if it's flames or not, just tell me what you think! Maybe there should be a sequel........ 


End file.
